Mi Mascota y Yo
by Sei-LaRouss
Summary: Mira Clay, cansada del caracter de su hermano mayor, decide comprarle una mascota para intentar cambiarlo... Claro que esa "mascota" le sacara canas verdes al rubio teñido.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Bakugan New Vestroia no me pertence en lo mas minimo.**

* * *

Su hermano era un amargado, bueno, no con ella, pero si con el resto del mundo, y eso le hastiaba de sobremanera ya que de entre la gente que trataba mal, se encontraba su novio Ace, lo cual no podía permitir.

No hacía muchos días, había tenida una tranquila platica con todos sus amigos, esperando algún consejo por parte de ellos que le ayudase a hacer que su hermano dejase la actitud que tenia y se volviera no solo más amable, sino que también soportara mas la actitud de la gente y dejara de ser tan antisocial

_-¿Por qué no le compras una mascota?-recomendó Ace_

_-¿Una mascota?- repitió Mira- Mmm… No sé, al no le gustan mucho._

_-No creo que se refiera a eso, tal vez se refiere a una "mascota"- recalco Shun, entendiendo el comentario de Ace_

Desde hace mucho tiempo, entre la sociedad comenzaron a existir unas criaturas que en un principio fueron tratadas como extrañas e incluso se llegaron a excluir de la sociedad, pero con el paso del tiempo poco a poco la gente les comenzó a tomar como gente como ellos, aunque había muchas diferencias, y entre ellas, gobernaba la primera razón por la que habían sido excluidas…

No son humanos

Las criaturas, que con el paso de muchos, muchos, pero muchos años, se les comenzó a llamar "mascotas" por la simple y practica razón de que tenían orejas y cola de algún animal en particular, por esa razón fue que la gente les comenzó a ver como mascotas, oh "acompañantes" para que no suene tan feo.

Una de las razones principales por lo que la gente "compraba" acompañantes –mascotas- era que a ellos les resultaba demasiado difícil conseguir donde vivir, y si batallaban donde vivir obviamente batallarían mucho más en conseguir un empleo. Por esa razón, se comenzaron a crear asociaciones encargadas de recoger a ese tipo de personas, darles un hogar y de cuidarlas, hasta que alguna persona amable decidiera entonces adoptarla.

-¿Se puede saber porque soy yo quien te acompaña? –se quejo Ace mientras caminaba al lado de Mira

-Sera acaso, porque fue TU idea- le recrimino la peli roja

-Si, entiendo, pero es TU hermano-le contesto Grift

-Ya, entiendo, es solo que… -juega con sus dedos- No quería venir sola

-Ufh…-resoplo molesto mientras continuaba caminando, hasta que finalmente llegaron a una tienda, donde a través del vidrio se podía ver a mucha gente, tanto hombres como mujeres con orejas y cola de animales distintos.

-Etto… Disculpe… -hablo nerviosa Mira mientras se ponía frente al mostrador, donde una joven de 16 años, de cabello negro y lacio con ojos marrón oscuro, piel clara y de estatura probablemente mediana.

-Sí, ¿En qué le puedo ayudar?- le contesto la encargada amablemente y con una leve sonrisa, sin dejar de parecer amable.

-Bueno, busco una mascota… Oh acompañante… oh…-

-Por un demonio, estamos buscando alguna criatura con orejas y cola para un amargado que se tiño de rubio- hablo Ace divertido y con una media sonrisa

-Jajá, que buena descripción- hablo Mira con sarcasmo

La encargada noto eso con una gran gota estilo anime, para después toser levemente llamando la atención de ambos jóvenes.

-Bien, si me pueden dar una descripción de la mascota que buscan les aseguro que les ayudo-

-Mmm… Bueno… Probablemente una mascota con su misma actitud… ¿No?-dijo Mira mirando a Ace, ella era mala tomando ese tipo de decisiones

-No, probablemente eso podría perjudicarnos más-

-¿Qué es lo que quieren lograr, con la mascota?-les pregunto la encargada

-Queremos que esa persona se vuelva más amable… Oh ya de perdido más humano-

-Bueno, lo mejor sería una mascota contraria a su carácter… ¿No creen?-recomendó la joven de pelo negro, sacando unas fichas y comenzando a checar cada una de estas

-Si, podría ser…- dijeron ambos jóvenes al mismo tiempo para mirarse

-¿Varón o mujer?-

-Mujer- dijo Mira

-Varón- hablo Ace

Ambos se miraron nuevamente, Mira le miraba de mala gana mientras Ace le miraba con una sonrisa divertida.

-Varón/Mujer- volvieron a decir al mismo tiempo

-¿Piedra, papel o tijera?-recomendó Mira

-Acepto-

Minutos más tarde, la encargada les mostraba unas fichas de la gente que quedaba con la descripción ya antes dada, Mira por su parte había recargada los brazos en la barra de la encargada y Ace se reía por dentro.

-Bien, estas son las bellas criaturas que quedan con la descripción-

Dicho esto, los compradores del regalo –porque era un regalo para Keith- se pusieron a ver las fichas, sin quedar totalmente convencidos –mas bien, ninguno les gustaba- miraron las imágenes una y otra, y otra, y otra…

-Oh disculpen, me falto una- dijo la encargada sacando una última imagen y poniéndola en la mesa- No sé qué hacia ahí, siempre se confunden…

-¿Por qué? –Ace mira la foto y alza una ceja-

-Disculpa, es una chica y se supone que buscamos un varón-

-No, es un varón- le corrigió la peli negra encargada del lugar con una sonrisa- Es el

La encargada señalo a una cama colgante en el techo, en la cama se notaba como tranquilamente dormía un neko de cabello peli rosa al igual que su cabeza y cola, por su parte su cola poseía un cascabel al igual que sus muñecas y probablemente su cuello, aunque como dormía no se notaba. Su cuerpo era pequeño y se veía frágil y delicado, parecía una pequeña niña…

-¿Qué edad tiene?-pregunto sorprendido Ace

-¿Lo quieren?-evadió la pregunta la encargada

-¿Cuál es su edad?- Pregunto ahora Mira, sin despegar la vista del mas pequeño

-¿Quieren que traiga los papales?- dijo nerviosa la encargada, sacando dichos documentos

-Si… ¡Claro! Nos lo llevaremos- exclamo con una sonrisa Ace- solo una cosa…

-… -la encargada trago saliva

-¿Cómo es su carácter?-

Y un suspiro salió de su boca mientras se acomodaba el cabello de forma tranquila, haciéndola ver menos nerviosa de lo que había estado hacia unos pocos mini segundos.

-Bueno, bien dicen que nada es lo que parece- comenzó hablando la encargada con una sonrisa- Lync, como se llama ese neko, tiene un carácter infantil, suele llorar cuando no le agrada algo o le conviene, es un maldito manipulador con sus emociones, sin embargo y como cualquier neko, logra hacer que su dueño se tranquilice y deje de tener tensiones… Es un amor… Cuando no está molesto…

-Es…. Es… -decía Mira con los ojos brillosos- ¡Perfecto!

-Está bien, ¿se lo llevan ahora o quieren que después lo mandemos?- pregunto mientras ambos chicos llenaban los documentos

-Llévenlo, mañana mas o menos a las 11, a esta dirección… -decía Ace mientras terminaba de escribir la dirección del lugar

-Perfecto, _"para mañana ese lindo Neko llegara a su casa"_- con una sonrisa la encargada que jamás menciono su nombre sello los papeles, les dio 2 a ellos y ella guardo dos


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Bakugan New Vestroia no me pertenece en lo mas minimo, este fanfic esta hecho sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

Eran exactamente las 12 de la tarde y Ace y Mira notaron como una camioneta se detenía frente a ellos, solo para que minutos más tarde la persona que les había atendido bajara con una caja grande, la cual tenía muchos rasguños, probablemente un neko la hubiera rasguñado… ¿Un neko?

-¿Etto…?-susurro Mira al ver el estado de la caja y como la encargada sonreía nerviosamente

-Sí, lamento mucho la tardanza, y también traer a Lync así, solo que de último momento se puso violento- se defendió ella, acariciando la caja, la cual estaba bien cerrada y reforzada con cinta canela varias veces.

-Buen… ¿crees que ya se calmo?-pregunto Ace seriamente mirando con preocupación la caja, no quería tener problemas.

-Sí, es lo más probable, tal vez hasta se quedo dormido, pero les pido, que solo habrán la caja con el amo frente a él-suspiro algo cansada la pobre encargada a quien se le notaba claramente que había batallado con el neko

-¿Por qué?-preguntaron Ace y Mira al mismo tiempo sin lograr comprender el porqué de su comentario.

-Gracias a su descripción, Lync se da una idea de cómo es físicamente o como debería de ser su amo y dudó que se muestre amable con la gente que no entre en la descripción-explico mientras se rascaba la cabeza al pensar que tal vez no le habían entendido

-Amm... Está bien, ¿Ya comió?-volvió a cuestionar pero ahora Mira, tomando en cuenta que no lo podrían sacar de la caja, no quería que el gatito muriera por falta de comida o agua.

-Sip, incluso me encargue de que tuviera comida dentro de la caja, así que estará bien por unas 24 horas-tranquilizo la de cabello negro, logrando que los 2 compradores simplemente suspiraran ante lo que había dicho.

Habían pasado ya 3 horas desde aquella platica con la encargada y al igual que ella, no tuvieron ninguno problema en cargar la caja hasta el apartamento de Keith –que para ese momento aun trabajaba- la caja donde estaba el felino se movía debes en cuando causando que la caja se fuese de lado en varias ocasiones, como si esta quisiese huir.

Ace y mira al notar esto, decidieron ponerse a platicar con él, explicándole algunas cosas y aparte pidiéndole amablemente que se quedara quieto, pero en vista de que el neko, tan tierno y adorable que parecía, les amenazara con destruirlo todo si lo dejaban salir, fue que optaron por mejor adornar la caja como regalo y ponerla en la esquina donde había estado desde un principio, unas horas más tarde los demás invitados comenzaron a llegar.

Era una fiesta sorpresa, así que aprovecharon que Keith no estaba comenzaron a adornar todo, su hermano era agrio, pero aun así le gustaban ese tipo de cosas aunque nunca solía demostrarlo, ellos como los más cercanos a Keith eran las únicas personas que tal vez sabían esa realidad de su persona y no se molestaban en seguir ocultándolo.

-¿Qué hay en la caja?-pregunto un rubio, vestido en colores tierra, mientras comenzaba a servir bebidas y acomodarlas en una mesa cercana a sí mismo.

-El regalo de Keith- respondió Mira con una sonrisa como si aquello fuese genial, acomodando latas de cerveza en otra mesa

-Pregunte que hay, no que es- comento molesto la misma persona que ya había hablado, continuando con su trabajo

-Ya te lo dije, dentro esta su regalo- con una sonrisa divertida le volvió a explicar sin ninguna intención de dar información de mas.

En vista de que Mira no les iba a decir fue que optaron mejor por continuar acomodándolo todo, las bebidas normales que eran soda, para aquellos que no tomaban alcohol o que no deseaban hacerlo –Marucho, Dan, Runo, Alice, Klaus-etc.-, y las bebidas alcohólicas, solo para poner el ambiente, para aquellos que bebían más no en exceso –Keith, Ace, Shun, etc.-

Como idea extra de Mira y Ace, ambos tenían planeado hacer que Keith perdiera algunos de sus 5 sentidos para que abriera el regalo y en lugar de enfadarse que mejor se alegrara de tener una "mascota" ya que ambos dudaban que le agradara tanto tener una boca que alimentar ahí, lo único que deseaban era que aquello funcionara o el pobre y adorable nekito debería de regresar a la tienda

**Oh tal vez no**

A eso de las 11 de la noche, Keith ya se encontraba fuera de 3 de sus cinco sentidos, y aquello no preocupaba a nadie, más bien todos también le seguían la corriente, como se encontraban acostumbrados a ese tipo de situaciones ya no había nada que los podría sorprender –oh eso pensaban- Hasta que de tanto ruido que ellos hacían, la caja más grande se comenzó a mover molesta –probablemente el neko había estado durmiendo y lo acababan de despertar-, lo que hizo callar a todos e hizo reír a Mira y Ace que decidieron actuar rápidamente ya que la curiosidad comenzaba a invadir a los presentes.

-Bueno, hermano creo que ya es hora de que abras tus regalos- recomendó Mira con una sonrisa

-Sí, ábrelos- vocifero Hydron en tono de burla, solo para tomar un poco más de su lata de soda.

Todos se rieron por la forma en la que Hydron dijo eso, solo para notar como Keith se levantaba del lugar, dejando la lata en la mesa y dirigiéndose a los regalos, pero como era una sorpresa, Ace y Mira –mas Ace que ella, sinceramente- lograron hacer que Keith optara por abrir los escasos 4 regalos –cortesía probablemente de las mujeres y Marucho- que había recibido aparte y dejar el más grande para el final.

Cuando finalmente Keith se vio libre de esos regalos, y todos le miraban sorprendidos, ya que a pesar de estar en 2 de sus cincos sentidos podía estar de pie como si nada sin tambalearse o irse de lado, algo que todos admiraban y les hacía sentir envidia hacia el rubio que cumplía años. Finalmente Keith se acerco valientemente a la caja que se encontraba reforzada con cinta canela –lo cual le pareció extraño- así que después de batallar unos minutos tratando de abrirla –no es fácil abrir cosas estando borracho, obviamente le tuvieron que ayudar con unas tijeras-, finalmente pudo notar lo que había en su interior.

Todos le miraron atentamente

Shun, que sabía que habían planeado Ace y Mira se reía internamente, no sabía que habían comprado, pero sabía que para mañana –cuando volvieran sus 3 sentidos y su consciencia de las vacaciones que se habían tomado por un día- lo más probable fuera que se deshiciera de esa "mascota"

-Aww… -dijo Keith con sarcasmo o algo parecido a eso, para pasar a agacharse y ayudar a salir a un pequeño Neko de orejas y cola rosadas al igual que su cabello y de ojos de un color aun no visto ya que este los tenía cerrados-

Para Lync, el ver a su amo por primera vez había sido extraño, primero lo vio desde el interior de la caja, viendo que era como la encargada le había descrito, de cabello rubio con ojos azules, buen porte, y hubiera continuado observándolo si no lo hubiera sacado de la caja, ya que eso provoco que instintivamente el pobre neko se quedara sin ver por un periodo de tiempo debido a que se había encontrado en una oscuridad casi total por un buen rato y la luz le daba directo.

Sus orejas se movían de un lado a otro, mientras Keith lo sacaba de la caja y lo soltaba por unos minutos. Lync aprovecho esto para tallarse los ojos en vista de que estos le lloraban por culpa de la luz. Los presentes, solo miraban asombrados lo que veían, una neko… ¿oh un neko?... Bueno, los ebrios lo veían como mujer y los sobrios no sabían que era, probablemente un andrógino.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños hermano!-exclamo Mira, haciendo que todos salgan de su estado vegetal, y a la vez para llamar la atención de Keith, que se había encontrado oliendo el cabello del neko, y el neko ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba

-Muchas gracias Mira, es el mejor regalo que me han dado- dijo sonriendo, haciendo ver que probablemente su consciencia se había pegado un tiro ya que él jamás diría eso, mas bien, el jamás aceptaría un neko como regalo

-¿Realmente te gusto?-cuestiono Ace, grabando el sonido con el celular sin ser notado

-Claro, ¿Por qué?- cuestiono un Keith que se había vuelto a sentar con el neko a su lado, acariciándole las orejas

-No… Solo curiosidad… -dijo Ace con una sonrisa- ¿Entonces si bateas para lado contrario?

Todos –menos el neko que estaba distraído con la caricia en sus orejas y Keith que estaba entretenido con el pequeño neko- se giraron a ver a Ace, que en ese mismo instante le dio por ser suicida, nunca en su vida él se atrevería a decir eso… O tal vez jamás lo diría cuando Keith estuviese sobrio.

Oh eso era lo que pensaban

-Tanto como que Marucho anda con Ren- Respondió con total calma y tranquilidad, sin despegar ni un minuto su atención del nekoro que le había fascinado desde… ¿hacia 3 min? Oh menos

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos ante eso, y los colores se les subieron tanto a Marucho como a Ren, para nadie era secreto que ellos dos andaban juntos –era más claro que el agua y eran demasiado obvios-, lo de Keith lo tenían supuesto únicamente, pero jamás pensaron que fuese verdad.

-Oh…-exclamo Mira- Yo no necesitaba saber eso

-Yo igual… Por cierto, lindo regalo Keith- se burlo Hydron para tomar de su soda ya que no quería estar sin alguno de sus 5 sentidos- Mañana si no lo quieres me llamas, incluso te dejare una notita en la puerta

El neko había dejado de ser acariciado para pasar a sentir un abrazo escucho el último comentario, lo que le pareció algo extraño, no entendía que pasaba a su alrededor, lo único que probablemente sabia era que su amo estaba en fuera de sus cinco sentidos –principalmente lo sabía por el aroma un tanto excesivo de alcohol- mientras que los invitados daban señas de que cuando esos sentidos faltantes, regresaran, se desharía de él.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –le pregunto Alice al pequeño Neko, de todos los presentes, ella aparte de Runo eran las que más tranquilas se encontraban, tan tranquilas, que era difícil notarlas

-Lync- respondió a secas, solo para sentir un escalofrió ya que su amo le olio el cabello y le susurro algo a su oreja, que al igual que la cola era una parte sensible.

-Ya es algo tarde –dijo una chica de cabello azul en dos coletas, llamando la atención- Así que es hora de que Dan y yo ya nos vayamos, ah no ser que Dan quiera que mi padre le asesine

Ante lo último que dijo la peli azul, Dan no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrió recorriéndole, no le daba miedo su "suegro", solo le tenía mera precaución como cualquier otra persona que aprecia la vida.

Y así como ellos dos, poco a poco el apartamento se fue vaciando, y mientras Keith ayudaba a recoger junto a Mira y Ace, el pequeño neko solo veía atentamente los alrededores del lugar. Al despedirse la mayoría de los invitados, solo los que veían al neko se reían y se iban, Lync no entendía por qué, y sospechaba que no quería saberlo en lo más mínimo. Otra cosa que pudo notar, era que un chico de cabello ondulado, vestido en colores tierra y de cabello azul aqua o quién sabe qué color se había acercado mucho a su amo, dispuesto a despedirse con un beso, pero su amo simplemente le evadió

_-Es difícil llamarlo amo- _pensó Lync, solo para notar como Mira se le acercaba para abrazarlo y desearle suerte, por su parte Ace solo le acaricio la cabeza

-Para no hacerte ojo- fue su única defensa ante una mirada asesina por parte del mayor Clay, que tan solo vio como se fueron los últimos dos invitados y beso la cabeza del nekoro, para después lamerle una de las orejas, lo que hizo estremecer al pequeño, mucho más pequeño neko

-Eres tan lindo…- le susurro el rubio al más pequeño

Lync, solo trago saliva, y sintió que algo no muy bueno le iba pasar en ese momento…

"_-Me dolerá-"_

* * *

_.  
_

_.  
_

Muchas gracias por los comentarios n_n, gracias a eso, pienso cambiar el final... Aviso que solo apartir del ¿septimo? u octavo capitulo ya ni me acuerdo cual es x3, iniciara un leve mpreg de donde naceran nekitos :3..._  
_

Una cosa "kona kana lee" te agradezco mucho el comentario n_n... Pero me vuelves a decir que haga un "Keith o Spectra con Fabia" y te aseguro que inhabilito otra vez los comentarios anonimos ¬_¬...

En fin, muchas gracias por leer n_n


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece en lo mas minimo, esta historia esta echa sin fines de lucro y con mero fin de entretenimiento publico y personal.**

* * *

Se removió nuevamente en la cama, le dolía la cabeza tremendamente y no tenía la más mínima intención de levantarse. Para su suerte, era domingo, por lo que no tendría ninguna razón para salir o ya tan siquiera ir al trabajo que en ese momento seria lo más odioso del mundo.

-No debí de haber tomado tanto-

Pensó mientras se giraba nuevamente sobre la cama, al extender el brazo sintió un bulto a su lado, ni él ni su consciencia reconocían aquel bulto, pero parecía que su cuerpo y los escasos sentidos que tuvo la noche anterior si, así que instintivamente se acurruco y acerco ese bulto a él, sintiendo como se movía…

Alto… ¿Se mueve…?

-¡Ahh!-

Abrió los ojos de repente a la vez que gritaba y se caía de su propia cama, notando como una cabellera rosada se movía entre las sabanas, con una cola acompañándole, parecía adolorido y en ciertas partes de su cuerpo se notaban varias mordidas.

-Mmm… Déjame dormir…- se quejo el más pequeño, solo para pasar a ignorarlo y seguir durmiendo

Keith le miro sin poder creerlo y cuando finalmente salió de su estado de estupefacción, se levanto, con sumo cuidado tomo algo de ropa, una toalla y se metió a bañar.

Necesitaba pensar.

No sabía qué diablos había ocurrido anoche, bueno, tenía la sensación y por el estado en el que se había levantado y visto al nekoro suponía más de una situación que había ocurrido en aquella habitación, ¡PERO!, era un pequeño nekoro, si bien, tal vez sería más comprensible si pareciera de su edad, pero…

¡Parece aun más joven que él!

Y no solo eso, el prácticamente estuvo fuera de 2 o 3 de sus 5 sentidos, prácticamente lo había violado y lo peor de todo el caso es que podía ser tomado como un pedófilo –siempre y cuando el neko tuviera la edad que pensaba que tenia, pero si era mayor y un traga años, creería en dios-

No paso mucho tiempo cuando se quedo recargado en el sillón, con la tasa de café negro –bien cargado por cierto- en la mesita y mirando el techo atentamente, este no tenía nada de interesante, pero quería relajarse, quería pensar… ¡No! Estaba equivocado, no quería pensar, quería olvidarlo todo

-¡Maldición!-se rasco la cabeza, le dolía, no tanto como en la mañana, pero aun así le dolía un poco y con tanto pensamiento le dolía aun más.

-¿Estás bien?-

-Si… Est…-se quedo sorprendido y dirigió su vista hacia la delicada y tranquila voz que le había hablado.

Noto al pequeño nekoro, se notaba que se acababa de lavar el rostro y de levantar y a pesar de parecer estar bien, realmente le debían de doler aun ciertos moretones, mordidas y la parte donde la espalda perdía su nombre al caminar.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto ahora sin ningún tacto al ver como el mayor lo observaba detenidamente

Keith noto el cambio en el estilo de voz y forma en el que le había hablado, así que solo se rio divertido para después tomar un poco de su café

-¿No recuerdas nada de lo que paso anoche, verdad?-pregunto el neko que caminando tranquilamente aunque adolorido, se sentó en el suelo y apoyo su rostro en la mesita, solo para notar como su amo se atragantaba con el café

-Cof…-cuando dejo de toser miro al más pequeño, que le miraba curioso.

Antes de sentarse a tomar el té, encontró una nota pegada a la puerta, que decía claramente y con letra de Hydron: "Si el regalo de tu hermana no te gusto, no lo regreses a la tienda, yo me lo quedo." Al principio no había entendido, hasta que noto la gran caja de regalo que cuando llego supo que su hermana y Ace había llevado, fue que reacciono.

"Le compraron una mascota"

-Y valla mascota-pensó para tomar más café y después suspirar

-¿Qué? ¿Me vas a devolver?-pregunto de forma serie el neko, era pequeño, pero no idiota, varias de las mascotas que había conocido, habían vivido lo mismo que el "primero compradas, te toman y si no les gustas te devuelven", había oído mucho de ello y le habían recomendado que no tratara de resistirse, era más pequeño y débil, no llegaría muy lejos.

Y aun así, se resistió.

Los rasguños en la espalda de Keith y las marcas de mordidas en los hombros, eran clara señal de que se había resistido, pero ni así Keith lo soltó, mas bien, parecía que cuando se encontraba fuera de sus sentidos, eso no hizo más que excitarlo más de lo que ya se había encontrado.

-No lo sé- respondió Keith. No le agradaba tener una mascota, en lo más mínimo, pero le parecía cruel y sin corazón el hecho de haberse aprovechado del más pequeño y después devolverlo

-No necesito tu estúpida compasión- se quejo el neko

-…-Keith se quedo sorprendido, no había esperado eso-No es compasión, es lastima

-¡Tu!- Molesto, Lync se le arrojo encima con la mera intención de rasguñarlo, no le importaba el dolor, ese rostro debería de ser marcado de por vida

-¡Ni se te ocurra!- recomendó Keith, que intentaba mantener las garras del neko de él, pero no podía hacer mucho ya que la tenía una cola

Una linda colita que le hacía cosquillas y le distraía.

Mientras las manos del neko trataban de herirlo con las garras –oh tan siquiera morderlo- el mayor trataba de evitar heridas en su rostro oh en alguna parte visible. Continuaron peleando hasta que de tanto movimiento ambos cayeron al suelo.

Pero ni así se detuvieron.

No fue hasta que el bendito timbre se escucho –no, no se detuvieron- el bendito timbre sonó como 5 veces y nadie abrió, así que Mira, estando preocupada –mientras Ace estaba con el oído pegado a la puerta, divertido- abrió la puerta de una patada -¡O.o!- viendo la escena de un neko enfadado con la intención de matar escrita en la mirada y de su hermano –que sorprendentemente estaba molesto- con la intención de devolver al neko en la puerta

-Jajá, esto vale oro-sacando una foto

La imagen que Ace había tomado, era la de Lync debajo de Keith y el mayor sosteniéndolo de las muñecas, aquello podía ser visto en doble sentido… Oh corrección, a aquello, solo se le podía ver en el mal sentido.

-¡Keith! ¡Déjalo!- grito Mira, que con ayuda de Ace, los separaron

-Maldito gato- dijo entre dientes

-¡Bastardo!- le escupió al rostro, lo que asusto a Mira y Ace que rápidamente los separaron antes de que se continuaran matando

Después de una hora, el neko se había vuelto a dormir, y Mira –junto a Ace- trataba de convencer a Keith de que no se regresara al neko a la tienda, el cual parecía no querer dar su brazo a torcer, pero debía de admitir que en cierta parte era su culpa… Él fue quien comenzó la discusión, el se aprovecho del neko y por ser demasiado agrio, le compraron una mascota.

-Tengo una idea Keith- hablo Mira- Convive con él, solo una semana… Si en una semana, no te agrada, lo devuelves-

-Mmm… ¿Solo una semana?-inquirió Keith

-Sí, pero recuerda que se lo vas a dar a Hydron, creo que te lo anoto en la puerta, ¿no?-se burlo Ace

-Tu…-Keith lo miro, queriendo matarlo- Solo tengo una duda

-¿Cuál?-preguntaron ambos

-¿Se puede saber por qué diablos una mascota varón?-

-¿Varón?-dijo Ace, fingiendo demencia- Creí que era una mujer

-Es cierto… Diablos, nos engaño la encargada-igual que Ace, fingía muy bien

Aunque obviamente, Keith les miro directamente, tenía que descargar su furia con alguien y sabia que Ace podría ser un muy buen saco para boxear, pero este, presintiendo el peligro, dio de excusa que tenían que ir a visitar –oh joder- a los otros borrachos así que ya se iban. De esta forma, Ace se salvo de una muerte segura, por lo que Keith se regreso a la cocina, por otra taza de café

-Tantos problemas me harán envejecer antes- se quejo, sentándose otra vez

-¿Enserio?-pregunto el nekoro, que ya se encontraba de vuelta a la sala

-Pensé que estabas dormido- alzando una ceja

-Pensaste mal- fue su única contestación, a lo que Keith suspiro, poniendo la taza de café en la mesa

-Mira, se que empezamos mal…-

-Ni tan mal… oh al menos para ti… -dijo en un susurro, audible tal vez solo para aquellos que tenían orejas como el-

-Así que lo mejor sería empezar desde el principio-notando como el Neko se sentaba en el suelo nuevamente- Mi nombre es Keith Clay, ¿y tu?

-Me llamo Lync-contesto, mientras movía su cola de un lado a otro

-Bueno, Lync, yo tengo 19 años y trabajo en una empresa, se que eres una mascota y no trabajas, pero al menos dime tu edad y que te gusta o cual es tu pasatiempo-termino de decir para tomar algo de café

-Bueno, tengo 14 años, me gustan las manualidad, mi pasatiempo creo que vendría siendo, dormir-

Al escuchar la edad, Keith escupió lo que contenía en la boca –menos los dientes y la lengua-

-¿¡Que! ¡¿14?-exclamo, dejando la taza en la mesita

-Si… ¿Qué? ¿No te agrada saber que eres un pedófilo?-le dijo entre risas

-A ti te agrada saber que eres un precoz- se defendió Keith

-¡Hey! ¡Yo no soy un precoz!-

-¡Ni yo un pedófilo!-

Ambos se miraron amenazadoramente, el más pequeño gruñía como cualquier felino mientras su cola y orejas se erizaban, mostrando las uñas y las garras. Keith por su parte, le miraba fríamente, atento a cualquier movimiento del menor.

Sería una laaaaaaaaarga semana.

* * *

Notas de la autora:

**Kona Kona Lee:** creeme que estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo ante el hecho de que Hydron debio de haber sido mujer en lugar de hombre... Aunque lo mismo pasa con Lync, capaz y Lync simplemente era androgino pero vestia como hombre (?)

Sobre el Shun y Ace... amm.. No se, no me llama la atencion la pareja -w-**  
**

**Katarinato Kazami: **Gracias por leerme =D me alegra que esta historia aun siga gustando**  
**

**Moon-9215: **Tu que siempre me comentas ;-; No se que haria sin tu unico comentario... Capaz y ya hubiese dejado de subir historias, gracias =D**  
**


	4. Lunes

**Disclaimer: Bakugan me sigue sin pertenecer.**

* * *

El solo se había echado la soga al cuello.

No pensaba, en lo más mínimo que convivir con el menor seria un peligro, una amenaza y haría que su consciencia se quisiera suicidar –al igual que todas sus neuronas- en cualquier momento, instante, en que lo miraba. No había pasado ni un día, y en el mismo instante en que inicio la ridícula pelea…

_Varias cosas caían al suelo, mientras el mayor se encargaba de poner al nekoro mas pequeño encima de la mesa, mientras el menor no hacía más que morderle los labios –que se besaban sin perder tiempo- y le rasgaba la ropa que se encontraba usando en ese momento._

_-Ke… th…-Dijo el más pequeño en un suspiro, al sentir como era empujado contra la mesa y su cuello besado_

¿Cómo habían terminado así?

Fácil, comenzaron a discutir sobre que uno era un precoz y el otro un pedófilo, era simple, no podían ir mas allá… Ah no, el menor tuvo que sacar otro comentario que le hizo enfurecer y en menos de un minuto ambos se encontraban peleando nuevamente, el mayor sosteniendo las muñecas del menor que se había levantado con la intención de golpearle con los pies si era posible…

Y sus rostros quedaron juntos por un instante

Y la consciencia de Keith se colgó

En menos de un instante el mayor había comenzado a besarlo recibiendo protestas del más pequeño, protestas que como empezaron terminaron, y como terminaron, comenzaron a aparecer gemidos, y justo cuando el más pequeño se encontraba casi, casi como dios lo trajo al mundo

_-Pedófilo… -dijo inconscientemente Lync solo para sentir como Keith se alejaba._

_Sumamente molesto, el mayor se quito de encima, dejando que el más pequeño se incorporara y recuperara el aliento que por su culpa había perdido_

_-Diablos… -susurro Keith_

Su cabeza se golpeo contra la mesa de la sala al recordar nuevamente aquello, eran aproximadamente las 7:30 am, y dentro de 2 horas se iría a trabajar, sin embargo, no tenía ganas de seguir durmiendo –principalmente porque le toco dormir en el sofá al no querer estar junto al neko- ya que cada vez que cerraba los ojos, podía sentir el aroma del más pequeño demasiado cerca… Muy cerca… Y eso le era demasiado molesto

-Buenos días… -saludo Lync, mientras se acercaba a tomar asiento junto a él en la mesa

-Hola-le respondió desganado Keith, solo para continuar con su cabeza en la mesa

Ah Lync simplemente parecía no importarle lo que pasara entre ellos, parecía que no le tenía miedo, más bien daba la impresión de que a él le agradaba, pero como cualquier persona cuerda no lo diría ni se dejaría hacer tan fácilmente. Un suspiro mas y el mayor movió su mano en busca de su taza de café, pero al no encontrarla alzo la vista, solo para notar como el nekoro le daba un muy pequeño sorbo y al mismo tiempo alejarla y hacer cara de asco

-¿Tu tomas esto? –sacando la lengua tratando de que se le pasara el mal sabor

-Sí, ¿Por qué? –le respondió el rubio, solo para tomar la taza y tomar otro sorbo, para él le sabía bien, no entendía porque al neko no le agradaba

-Está demasiado cargado… -se quejo Lync para levantarse- te puede hacer daño

-No gracias, para mi así está bien- le respondió solo para ver que este se dirigía con dirección a la cocina, probablemente por algo de leche para tomar

Y en efecto, cuando el nekoro regreso a la sala, volvió con un vaso lleno de leche y se sentó nuevamente

-Quiero galletas-

-No hay-

-¡Yo quiero! –le grito mirándolo, a lo que molesto, Keith alzo la mirada

-Al carajo ¡Que no…!-

_20 minutos después_

-¡Muchas gracias!- agradeció Lync mientras abrazaba a Keith, que había salido a comprar las mencionadas galletas

-Si… Aléjate… -le pidió Keith a Lync, solo para sentirse jalado hacia la mesa, y como si quisiera volver a lo de antes, tomo de nuevo su taza y dio un sorbo

Sabía… Sabía bien… Aunque extraña, pero sabía bien.

-¿Qué hiciste en mi ausencia?- juzgo Keith al ver la sonrisa divertida del más pequeño, que había comenzado a comer de las galletas compradas

-Naaaada- mintió el más pequeño, riendo divertido

Y entonces Keith, supo que algo andaba mal, no tanto pero andaba mal, así que debía de apresurarse a saber qué diablos era lo que andaba mal… Y como si fuera brujo, bajo su mirada y entonces lo noto, su habitual café negro ahora era de color… ¿Crema?...

-¿Qué le hiciste a mi café?- se quejo Keith mirando amenazadoramente al más pequeño

-No es tu café, es el mío- le dijo Lync, cambiando ambos vasos y en efecto, el que había tenido el menor, era el de él.

-Entonces… ¿Qué le pusiste al tuyo?- pregunto extrañado, le había gustado el sabor

-Nada en especial, solo más azúcar y leche-

-Oh… -bebió de su café y lo alejo- ¡Lync!

-Ops… Creo que le puse mucha azúcar… -dijo con una tierna sonrisa, que hizo que al mayor se le fuera el enfado

_En el trabajo_

-Jajaja, pobre de ti, y peor porque no estás acostumbrado a los niños- se burlo otro rubio, que le dio palmaditas en la espalda

-No jodas Hydron-comento mientras tomaba café de ahí, en su apartamento, el neko no permitió que tomara café negro- No estoy para aguantarte

-Sí, tienes razón, pero te digo y te lo repitió, si no lo quieres me lo das- dijo Hydron, recargándose en la pared

-Quiero, mas no puedo, le prometí a mi hermana que cuidaría de el por una semana, así que prácticamente estoy obligado a cuidarlo- dijo enfadado, tomando de su café- Aaa… Café

-Jeje, ese neko te sacara canas verdes- se volvió a burlar Hydron, recibiendo un golpe por parte de Keith

-Ora, ora, ¿Peleando tan temprano?- hablo un chico más alto, de cabello blanco*

-Oh, Hola Shadow, y no, no peleamos, tan solo discutimos sobre el regalo de Keith- específico el rubio natural, a lo que Keith le miro de mala manera

-¿Qué? ¿No te agrado tu regalo?... Si en la fiesta no lo querías soltar- hablo ahora Shadow, haciendo que Hydron riera ya que para su mala suerte, era verdad

-Maestro Keith*, lo necesitamos- dijo un joven de cabellera ondulada azul, que al llamar a Keith a este se le iluminaron los ojos

-Sí, ya voy-tomo la mano de Hydron, le dio la taza y se fue detrás de la persona que le había llamado, quien respondía al nombre de Gus

-¡Cuida de tu neko!-

-¡Cuida de tus pertenencias!-

Ambos vieron como Keith los miro mal por última vez y luego el mencionado desapareció, dando vuelta en un pasillo, ambos observaron su ida por un minuto –minuto que Hydron aprovecho para beber de la taza de café-

-Oh dios, pobre tipo- dijo Shadow entre risas

-Para mí que termina volviendo a acostarse con el neko y amándolo- dijo Hydron, dejando la taza a un lado y sacando dinero

-¿Qué? ¿Apostamos? –haciendo lo mismo

-$100 a que no se deshace del gato-

-$100 a que el gato lo hace gritar más de 10 veces-

Ambos sonrieron, y apretaron sus manos entre si

-Trato- dijeron al unisonó

_6:00 pm_

Keith iba caminando tranquilo con dirección a su apartamento, había tenido una buena jornada en el trabajo y no había nada de lo que se quisiera quejar, en sí, más bien parecía que le quería agradecer al mundo por estar con vida, se encontraba bien, tranquilo, incluso había decidido usar las escaleras y no el elevador para llegar a su apartamento –su apartamento queda en el 4to piso-

También se había quedado pensando en lo último que le dijo Hydron

_-Mira, te diré esto solo para ser más malo y seguir burlándome- aclaro el rubio_

_-Mmm… - Keith, solo le miro feo y se trono los dedos_

_-Tranquilo, tranquilo, no es nada malo- volvió a aclarar con algo de temor_

_-Sí, eso pensé…-_

_-Mira, antes que nada, recuerda que tu nekoro no te pedirá nada…-_

_-Me pidió unas galletas esta mañana- se quejo Keith_

_-Bueno, te pide comida porque es una necesidad básica, pero no te pedirá ropa, ni accesorios, ni nada material, así que mejor ve pensando en que comprarle, a menos, que lo quieras traer con la misma ropa toda la semana- dijo Hydron, mientras comenzaba a juguetear con su propio cabello_

Y Hydron tenía razón, el nekoro estaba usando la misma ropa con la que había llegado a su apartamento, si bien, en ciertos momentos podía ver al neko sin camisa –debido a que la mojaba- pero solo eso, el neko no usaba nada más que una camiseta roja con un pants de mezclilla. Y ya.

_-En efecto, habrá que ir a comprarle ropa-_ pensó, mientras se posicionaba frente a la puerta de su apartamento

Suspiro.

No quería abrir, sabía que algo andaba mal, solo toco la perilla y volvió a suspirar.

-¿No podía ser tan malo?...

Giro la perilla y lo que vio, no le agrado en lo más mínimo.

Sentado en el piso –usando una camisa de Keith que le quedaba grande- se encontraba el nekoro en medio de toda la sala, la cual se encontraba con todas las cosas tiradas, por sin ningún lado, y el neko jugando con sabrá dios que se habrá encontrado por ahí.

1…2…

-Hola Keith-el neko lo noto, así que se giro a verlo, sus ojos azules brillaban intensamente, y su sonrisa, acompañada por los movimientos de su cola y las orejas en posición de sumisión*

… ¿Qué seguía?...

-Hola Lync-respondió el rubio, entrando al lugar y cerrando la puerta, se acerco al más pequeño y le acaricio la cabeza

-Miau… -

_-No lo puedo culpar… Es mi problema por dejarlo solo-_Se echo la culpa Keith, solo para ver como Lync sonreía divertido

_-Muajajajajajaja_- reía Lync internamente

_**Lync-1**_

_**Malos pensamientos de Keith- 1**_

_**Keith, consciencia y compañía- 0**_


	5. Martes

**Disclaimer: Bakugan New Vestroia no me pertenece.**

**Nota: NO lamento la tardanza =D**

**Nota 2: Lo lamento pero creo que el final lo dejare en final, por tiempo y falta de creatividad en esta historia no hare una continuacion mas larga D:... Pero si alguien quiere hacerla no lo detendre n_n  
**

* * *

Keith sentía que se le iba el alma, no peor, sentía que se le iba la vida, el mundo se acababa, sintió pasar su propia vida frente a sus ojos, su color de piel se volvió blanco, incluso más blanco que la leche con tonos azulados, con una mirada perdida hacia la ventana.

No había salido de casa más que una sola hora… ¡Una hora!, ¿Y qué hacia el neko?

-Tengo miedo…-decía Lync en un susurro, aferrándose fuertemente a su única vida

-¡IDIOTA!- le grito preocupado Keith, acercándose rápidamente a la ventana.

El neko, se había salido por la ventana cuando vio a una paloma, y como había un asta en posición vertical, decidió treparse para intentar alcanzarla –mientras Keith no estaba en casa- para mala suerte de ambos, tanto del amo como de la mascota, no faltaba decir que la linda mascotita de color rosadita* no tenía idea a cuantos pisos estaban… Y ahí se entero que estaban en el 9no piso

20 minutos después

Keith se encontraba sentado en su cama, con el neko entre sus piernas que le abraza fuertemente mientras lloraba, si el amo se había asustado mucho peor el pobre gatito de apenas 14 años de edad, probablemente el neko hubiese sentido que veía pasar toda su –corta- vida frente a sus ojos y se ponía a pensar en todas las cosas que no hizo

-Aunque puedo decir que no hay nada de interesante en el mundo- dijo el neko cuando se le había pasado el susto, aun abrazado de Keith

-Hum… -

Keith se encontraba molesto, enfadado, había salido solo una hora para pedir en su empleo que le dieran unos días de vacaciones, y como él nunca las había pedido obviamente se las habían dado –principalmente las pidió para estar con el neko y que este no hiciera nada peligroso- sin embargo, cuando volvió y abrió la puerta, primero se sorprendió.

El apartamento estaba limpio a medias, antes de salir le había pedido –u obligado- a Lync, que recogiera las cosas que ayer había desacomodado y que cuando el llegara, le ayudaría, pero que no se quedara sin hacer nada.

En segunda, no vio al gatito.

Al principio pensó que el animal* se había acostado para esperarlo ya que viendo como era, obviamente no iba a recoger todo, pero no… No señor, el mencionado gato tenía que tener la estúpida idea de subirse al asta vertical que ni el sabía porque había una cerca de su ventana.

Eso realmente le había asustado.

-Pensé que los gatos tenían nueve vidas-

-No… Snif… No es eso, lo que pasa es que siempre caemos de pie-

Y Keith suspiro, mientras acariciaba la espalda del más pequeño, no le agradaba mucho estar de esa forma con el más pequeño, sin embargo, lo que sintió en el momento que vio al más pequeño y la forma en la que este había bajado por el marco de la ventana abrazándolo y llorándole a todo pulmón… Le hacía sentir mal, preocupado. Cuando vio al neko en esa posición lo primero que hizo fue quedarse de pie, admirando el peligro y sintiendo que su vida se extinguía, y en segunda, de no ser por su consciencia, el hubiera casi saltado por la ventana para sacar a Lync de ahí.

-Tengo hambre-

-Si… Bueno, ¿Ya se te paso el susto?-pregunto el rubio, besándole la cabeza

-Algo…-

-¿Quieres azúcar?-

-¿Azúcar?-

-Sí, dicen que si tienes un susto, comiendo azúcar se te pasa… Oh algo así- recordaba brevemente a su madre, una hermosa joven de cabellera pálida y amable, que en una ocasión en su infancia había hecho eso

-Ya veo… -decía Lync- Mi madre hacia eso

-¿Eh?-

-Darme azúcar…-

-¿Tienes madre?-

-No idiota, me trajo la cigüeña – contesto con sarcasmo

Y a Keith solo le apareció una venita en la frente, bueno, ahora podría decir que el más pequeño ya se encontraba bien, aunque no quería soltarlo, había comenzado a sentir una agradable sensación mientras lo abrazaba, era cálida y hermosa, realmente le fascinaba sentir eso, aunque no entendía porque lo sentía con él.

-Pero si tienes madre… ¿Por qué te dieron en adopción?-

-Mis padres murieron cuando tenía 4 años y mi demás familia no se quiso hacer cargo de mí, así que me dejaron en la tienda… Y ahí me cuido Kairi, la encargada- decía lo último con una leve sonrisa

-Oh… ¿Cómo eran?- le pregunto, tratando de alargar la conversación lo más posible para no tener que soltarlo

-Pues… Mi madre era una nekoro también, de cabello largo y rosado… Mientras mi padre era una persona normal, de cabello blanco/plata y ojos azules- decía Lync recordándolos brevemente- tenía una foto de ellos, pero se me mojo cuando tenía 9 años y la perdí

A Keith le salió una gran gota estilo anime, aquella forma de perder la fotografía ¿no significaba que realmente no la quería?

-¿Y cómo fue tu estancia en la tienda? –pregunto mientras, lentamente, abrazaba mas al neko, quien cerraba los ojos, sintiéndose a gusto

-Entre divertida y temerosa-

-¿Temerosa?-

-Sí, digamos que a pesar de todo, las mascotas tenemos carácter, y entre toda la tienda había una Kitsune de cabellera y cola plateada, de ojos verdes… Ella era la maldad encarnada- Tembló levemente

-¿Te hizo algo?-

-Para mi suerte no-

-¿Cómo era? ¿Ya la compraron?-

-Bueno, ella era realmente seria, no te atrevieras a tocarle la cola o el cabello o terminarías con tu rostro deformado, raramente hablaba con alguien que no fuese un encargado, no cuidaba de nadie más que de sí misma, siempre estaba durmiendo… Era mi héroe-Decía con brillitos en los ojos

-¿No que era la maldad encarnada?-

-Por eso mismo, ella me enseño que no porque mi amo, sea mi amo, significa que le deba de obedecer ciegamente, yo tengo personalidad y mente propia, no seré lo que la gente quiere que sea-

Keith se quedo pensativo ante esas palabras, y se dio cuenta… De que era verdad, cualquier persona que comprara una mascota, esperaba que esta fuera sumisa, le obedeciera en todo, y jamás de los jamases renegara algo aparte de tener que acostumbrarse a cosas del hogar oh a ser un simple amante en la casa.

Pero descubrió que Lync no era así, y eso le agradaba.

Su actitud de "Destruiré medio mundo si me das la espalda", le agradaba de cierta manera, aparte de su cambio de actitud que sucedía cada 2 por 3, y su forma de manipularlo –sí, porque el día de ayer, después de pensarlo por 3 horas, noto que el neko lo había engañado vilmente con su miradita de "yo no hice nada" y para su mala suerte, le creyó-

-Pero no creo que la hayan comprado, dudo que en el mundo haya alguien suicida- dijo Lync, solo para volverse a acomodarse en el pecho de Keith quien le recibió gustoso con una leve sonrisa.

-Qué lindo… Se ve tan adorable- pensó el rubio

Keith le observo por un momento, sus orejas totalmente calmadas, su cola de igual manera, su respiración lenta y acompasada…

-Oh por dios… - pensó nuevamente- Creo que deberíamos de continuar recogiendo el lugar

Hablo rápidamente Keith, solo para levantarse y quitarse a Lync de su pecho, sabía que si continuaba de aquella forma con el más pequeño, sabía que haría algo de lo que probablemente se arrepentiría y el más pequeño probablemente parecía que no lo detendría porque no parecía molestarle totalmente

-¿Eh?- dijo Lync, recostado en la cama, sin saber exactamente que le había pasado a Keith, a lo que con flojera se giro en la cama y comenzó a mover su cola- No quiero

-Vamos- dijo sin girarse a verlo- Lync

Y lo vio… De aquella forma tan… Tan suya, se veía pequeño, tierno, una criatura adorable que podría ser violado en cualquier momento.

Lync solo alzo una ceja al notar como Keith se había cacheteado así mismo y salía de la habitación, el peli rosa solo sonrió y se acomodo en la cama.

_-Perfecto, Keith limpiara todo-_

Y con este pensamiento el más pequeño se quedaría en la cama por el resto de la tarde, mientras Keith intentaba no tener pensamientos sobre Lync.

_-Te odio consciencia-_

_-A mi no eches la culpa- le respondió su consciencia_


	6. Miercoles

_**Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece.**  
_

* * *

_Muy a pesar de que ya era de noche, y el frio del aire entraba por la única ventana abierta a tan altas horas de la noche, no significa que todos en el mundo se encontraran frescos y sin calor… Mucho menos para ellos dos._

_El calor que aquellas cuatro paredes se encargaban de intentar retener, era demasiado, podríamos decir que se encontraban a una temperatura de 40° y nada más que ellos mismos podrían hacer que la temperatura bajara._

_Y un golpe en seco se escucho nuevamente, acompañado por un gemido y una sonrisa torcida, demostrando que aquel culpable del golpe no había hecho otra cosa más que sentirse aun más satisfecho._

_Mientras el más pequeño, que poseía cola y orejas no había hecho otra cosa más que quejarse debido al golpe que había recibido al ser posicionado en la mesa, quejas, que habían sido acalladas cuando el mayor, totalmente fascinado por lo que estaba ocurriendo y que prefería ignorar a su conciencia y compañía lo había comenzado a besar nuevamente, sin delicadeza alguna, no era más que un beso salvaje y feroz, digno para un neko con carácter igual._

_Y obviamente, lo hizo callar._

_Las manos del mayor se movían rápidamente en el cuerpo de quien se encontraba debajo –y que aparte se encontraba rasgándole la ropa- para comenzar a quitarle la estorbosa ropa que impedía que lo tocara abiertamente. _

_Cuando finalmente logro quitarle la parte de arriba se separo del más pequeño, dejando entre sus lenguas un fino hilo de saliva. Lo primero que el rubio hizo fue apreciar la bella y frágil figura que se encontraba debajo de, el. El pequeño nekoro, con su cola descansando encima de la mesa, esa hermosa cola que cada vez que el neko sentía un espasmo de placer, oh algo por el estilo, se enrollaba por completo, sus mejillas, totalmente sonrojadas, y los ojos vidriosos._

_Una hermosa vista_

Keith estaba que se lo llevaba quien fuera que lo haya traído. Estaba de peor humor, que peor, digo mal, muy mal humor.

-¡Por un demonio! ¡¿Y no me detuviste?!- le grito Keith al más pequeño, que en ese momento se encontraba poniéndose su ropa con total tranquilidad en la sala de la casa, mientras el mayor gritaba quien sabe cuántas cosas.

Ayer en la noche, oh más bien ese día en la madrugada, el rubio teñido, también conocido como Keith Clay, se había despertado, incomodo al tener que dormir en el sillón. Aunque lo hacía a voluntad propia ya que el mismo Lync le había dicho que no le importaba compartir cama con él.

Pero no, ah no, el rubio era demasiado orgulloso oh quien sabe que era, para dormir junto a su mascota, y prefería dormir en el sillón.

Con lo que ninguno de los dos contaba, era que esa misma noche, el mayor iría a su propia habitación, solo para notar al nekoro tiernamente dormido.

Aunque claro, el verlo de aquella forma le causo cierto enfado. Puesto que prácticamente Lync no ocupaba toda la cama, muy apenas y ocupaba la tercera parte de esta. El neko se encontraba totalmente acurrucado en una esquina con dos cojines, estaba engarruñado y totalmente dormido.

¿Cómo habían pasado de la cama de Keith para terminar en la sala?

-Tú y tus fantasías…- susurro Lync una vez que se había terminado de cambiar

-Mejor cállate- hablo Keith, sentándose en la mesa, aunque no duro mucho ahí y se fue a sentar a la sala

-No me culpes, ¿Quién se levanto en la madrugada y comenzó a…?-iba a continuar, de no ser que el mayor le vio de manera amenazadora y prefirió guardarse sus comentarios

-Olvídalo, ahora arréglate y vámonos- aviso mientras se agarraba la cabeza con ambas manos

-Si tu dices… -dijo Lync mientras se iba a la habitación que compartían ambos ah darse un baño rápido, ignorando por completo el montón de papeles que se encontraban en el suelo debido a lo que había ocurrido en la madrugada de ese miércoles.

El más pequeño se agarraba fuertemente del brazo de Keith, el cual no se sentía para nada incomoda ante la situación, principalmente porque al mirar a su alrededor notaba que no era el único que paseaba con su mascota, aunque claro, si era de los pocos que la llevaban sin correa, aunque le agarraba fuertemente de la mano, no vaya a ser que cuando menos se lo espere Lync se perdiera y terminara siendo el llamado por el altavoz

Oh peor aún, que Hydron encontrara a su mascota

-¡Hey Keith!-

Una joven de cabellera anaranjada con un montón de personas a su alrededor llamo al rubio, quien solo los miro con aburrimiento y sintió desagrado en la boca de su estomago, su mascota por su parte, los noto, y se dio cuenta que la mayoría de los que estaban ahí era ni más ni menos que las personas que habían estado presentes cuando él había sido regalado por Keith.

Y se encontraba a punto de hacer un comentario cuando se sintió jalado por Keith, que había decidido tomar otro camino con tal de no encontrárselos.

-¿No es grosero?-

-¿Te pregunte?-

-Sabes que solo los estúpidos se contestan con preguntas-

-…-Y Keith ni siquiera se digno a volver a dirigirle la palabra a su mascota

Claro, no hasta que llegaron a una tienda de ropa

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-

-Comprar ropa- respondió el teñido con paranoia, mirando a todas partes

-¿Por qué diantres estas tan nervioso?-

-Mira, te diré tres razones: 1.-Aquí está la bola de gente que no creo soportar este día, 2.-Probablemente este el malnacido de Ace y me empiece a joder y no lo puedo golpear y 3.- No creo soportarlos-

-Creo que repetiste la tres-

-Mira… -respira tratando de tranquilizarse- Solo tienes que entrar, probarte ropa, la que quieras, y nos largamos de aquí

-Pero yo quiero comer…-

-Está bien, elijes la ropa, nos vamos a comer…-

-Pero yo quiero estar más tiempo fuera de tu apartamento-

-Está bien… -con una venita en la frente- elijes la ropa, te llevo a comer, te subo al metro, te amarro para que no te vayas a bajar y te dejo ahí por un rato para que te des un paseo, y nos regresamos a mi casa, ¿Si?-

-Que cruel… Te quieres deshacer de mí…-decía el menor con lágrimas en los ojos

-Cla… Claro que no-Retrocedió Keith, ahora con una gota estilo anime

Pero su comentario no funciono, si no que el más pequeño parecía no haberle prestado atención a este y amenazaba con agarrarse a llorar en cualquier momento, y justo cuando el más pequeño había abierto la ropa para agarrar aire y comenzar a llorar escandalosamente

-Te comprare un helado-

Y el más pequeño entro feliz a la tienda –jalando a Keith- en busca de ropa, mientras el rubio solo suspiraba con cansancio

Estuvo a punto de hacerlo llorar

Por un instante había pensado que Lync sería igual que las mujeres, y que este se tardaría más de dos horas en elegir la ropa que querría llevarse, pero no, se encontraba totalmente equivocado, apenas habían pasado 30 minutos cuando el neko había elegido ya su ropa, la cual era principalmente en color verde y negro, aunque no un verde exagerado, más bien era uno oscuro sin llegar a ser negro.

Y como lo había prometido, lo llevo a comer… ¡¿Cómo un niño puede comer tanto?! Seguía sin entender cómo diablos le había cabido tanta comida a Lync, aunque claro, solamente fueron dos hamburguesas y 3 burritos con 4 vasos de soda y ahora el helado que se encontraba comiendo

A pesar de esto –y mientras checaba el dinero- Podía notar como Lync, a pesar de ser todo lo que fuera, no era tan aprovechado –en cuanto al dinero, claro- principalmente porque la ropa no era de marca, mas bien, la había elegido por cuanto costaba –hasta noto eso- la comida, bueno si, pero era comida y no podía decir nada ya que la hamburguesa y la soda estaban en combos y los burritos a pesar de ser aparte no estaban tan caros, el helado costo menos que la comida –mucho menos- pero no fue caro…

-¿No quieres algo más? –

-No…-

-¿Seguro?-

-Si-

-….-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-Ven- Keith tomo la mano del neko para entrar a una tienda de joyería, dejando al neko sorprendido, ya que este no necesitaba nada

-No es necesario- dijo moviendo su cola de un lado a otro, acabándose su helado

-No me importa- le contesto, mirando los distintos tipos de joyería y después voltear a ver a su neko

-¿Mmm?-

-¿Tienes las orejas horadadas?-

-No que yo sepa-

-¿Te gusta un collar?-

-No-

-Reloj-

-Se le acaba la pila rápido-

-Un anillo-

-Demasiados problemas-

-Un relicario-

-¿Un relicario?-

-Sí, podría ser… Uno con forma de corazón, podrías guardar una fotografía pequeña en este, por el tamaño lo puedes usar de dije en una pulsera o llevarlo en una cadena-

-Mmm… Suena bien- comento con una sonrisa, acercándose al vidrio y mirando atreves de este los distintos tipos de joyería, notando entre ellos, los dijes.

Mientras que fuera de la tienda, mucha gente veía atenta a la parejita de amo y mascota que se encontraban dentro de la tienda

-Que adorables-

-Ufh… Yo que quería esa mascota-

-Mala suerte Hydron- dijo Dan entre risas

-Se ven tan bien juntos- comento Alice

-Miren, miren, ya le compro algo… Oh parece-les llamo Runo

Y todos se giraron a ver como Keith le abrochaba un collar, donde se encontraba el mencionado relicario, no era tan grande y obviamente no debería de pesar para que así el más pequeño no tuviera ningún problema en llevarlo en el cuello

-Neh… ¿Algún día compraras anillos?-

-Probablemente-

Respondió el rubio mientras salían de la tienda con dirección a la casa de Keith

-Aww… No quiero recoger-

-No me importa- le regaño Keith en el camino- No me dejaras recogiendo otra vez

-¿Quieres apostar?

-Es una tonta apuesta-

Lync se soltó de la mano de Keith, a fin de cuentas ya estaban en la entrada y sabia donde estaba el departamento

-¡Y tu eres el tonto!- le dijo antes de agarrarse a correr

Keith miro por un momento, la huido del nekoro…

1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…

-¡LYNC!- grito fuertemente solo para irse detrás de dicha persona, que mientras corría se reía del mayor.


	7. Jueves

_**Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece.**  
_

* * *

Lync estaba en problemas… En graves problemas…

El pobre felino sabia que su vida pendía de un hilo en ese instante, y estaba seguro que en cuanto llegara su amo –porque salió a la tienda junto a Ace y Mira- lo iba a matar, principalmente porque ya le traía ganas de matarlo desde el día de ayer, pero ahora probablemente las ganas aumentarían.

Yacía, en una cubeta llena de agua… Oh… algo sumamente valioso… Algo que esperaba no cavara su propia tumba… Lo mejor sería usar el plan "B"… ¿Cuál era el plan "B"?... Pues no sabía pero estaba seguro que debía de inventarlo rápido si es que quería sobrevivir.

**5 min después.**

-¡AAAAAAA!-

-¡Oh por dios!-

-¡LYNC!-

Mira, Ace y Keith miraron al neko, que solo jugaba con una bola de estambre haciéndose el desentendido –fue el único plan "B" que se le pudo haber ocurrido en 5 min.- y después de unos minutos, hincado junto a la cubeta y llorando, se encontraba… ¡Ace Grift!

-¡Mi celular! ¡Mi Bebe! ¡Mi hijo!... ¡Noo! ¡Porque! ¡TORITO! –

-Te dije que no vieras películas mexicanas- se quejo Mira, dándole palmaditas en la espalda al pobre peli verde que le lloraba a su celular

-¡Tu! ¡Neko del infierno!-Ace se levanto con la intención de ahorcarlo, matarlo, obligarlo a suicidarse, cortarle la cabeza… Sin embargo y sin duda algo se quedo muy sorprendido ante lo que vio con sus propios ojos –que según se sabe, son el único medio para poder visualizar cosas-

¿Qué es lo que vio?... Pues vio a Keith abrazando al neko y el pobre neko tirado en el piso –aguantando el peso de su amo- restregando sus rostros de forma demasiado acaramelada, en ese momento Ace entendió que Keith amaba a su neko –si, Keith acababa de descubrir su amor hacia su mascota después de haberse acostado y quien sabe que mas- a pesar de todo lo que había tenido que estar haciendo –recoger el cuarto, comprarle cosas, comida, pelearse, cojines rasguñados, espalda rasguñada, acostarse con él, ser mordido, escupido y un sinfín de más cosas que no pienso mencionar por flojera- ahora lo amaba, porque ahora, el amado celular de Ace –que probablemente era enemigo de Keith- había muerto y pasado a mejor vida dentro de la cubeta de agua.

-Snif… Snif…-

-Tranquilo Ace… ¿Todo lo pasaste a la laptop, verdad? –pregunto Mira tratando de levantarle el animo a su novio

-¡Yeah!-exclamo el mencionado, levantándose como si nada

-¡Fuck!-se quejo Keith, que se había sentado –al ver como Lync se ponía morado- aun abrazando a su neko

_-No sé qué diablos pasa… Pero mientras no muera, que el mundo gire-_ pensó el Nekoro mientras sentía las caricias de Keith, quien estaba feliz de que ese celular hubiera muerto.

Minutos más tarde, nuevamente se encontraban casi todos sentados en la sala, y digo casi todos porque Keith había encontrado una forma más divertida de convivir con su neko –después de que este lo hubiera llamado indirectamente estúpido hace no mucho tiempo-

-Jajajaja, oh por dios Keith, ¿Quién diría que un neko te haría cambiar tanto?- se reía la hermana del rubio teñido mientras Ace se seguía lamentando de no tener su celular y poder grabar oh tomar fotos ante lo que apreciaba.

Y si, de estar recogiendo la habitación Keith había encontrado una caña de pescar… Si, una caña… En ese momento el se pregunto –y todos incluida yo- ¿Por qué diablos tenía una caña si ni siquiera le llamaba la atención la pesca? Y lo peor del caso es que ni siquiera había un lugar cercano para pescar... No lo sabía, y pensaba que era mejor no saberlo ya que había encontrado un muy buen uso a la caña. Ya que ya que en el lugar donde se supone debía de ir el cebo, se encontraban varias cosas llamativas para un neko… Y Keith no hacía nada más que bajar y subir la caña y tomando en cuenta que el neko era un infantil mocoso –de 14 años con el que se había acostado-, simplemente trataba de alcanzarlas, con su vista perdida en los muchos colores que ahí había.

-Ace… NO lamento la perdida de tu celular y te aseguro que mucho menos pienso pagarte por él… -Dijo Keith de forma fría sin dejar de mover la caña de pesca, mirando la expresión del novio de su hermana con una sonrisa divertida

-Ya decía que era demasiado buena para ser cierto- se quejo Ace en un susurro

-Vamos, vamos, no empecemos con discusiones- trato de intermediar Mira- Bueno hermano, ¿no te ah pasado algo interesante con Lync?

-Ah… No se… Déjame pensar –dijo con sarcasmo muy mal encubierto- Primero, me desordeno el apartamento en casi su totalidad exceptuando, gracias a los dioses, la cocina, no me ah dejado tomar café negro, me hizo comprarle un paquete de galletas a las 5 de la mañana, me despierta a las 3 de la mañana porque esta aburrido, me llamo indirectamente estúpido…-

-Realmente lo hice directamente- Dijo en voz alta con una sonrisa y habiendo finalmente atrapado el cebo de muchos colores (1)

Y el felino recibió un golpe con la caña y Keith pasó a seguir ignorándolo –a la vez que continuaba moviendo la caña-

-Casi se mata el solo y en más de una ocasión me ah mojado por completo…-

-No es cierto, tú solo de idiota te resbalaste en la tina del baño- específico Lync, sobándose aun la cabeza

Y otro golpe le fue bien dado por el rubio ahora en la cabeza y manos del más pequeño

-¡Auch! ¡Tan siquiera avisa!... Aprovechado-susurro lo ultimo el neko, sobándose ahora las manos, aunque obviamente no le pegaba fuerte si se sentía el golpe dado

-¡Keith! Pobrecito –exclamo Mira para abrazar a Lync como cual protectora de animales-

-Sí, pobre… Lo harás mas idiota- dijo Ace, solo para recibir al neko con la intención de ahorcarlo

-…- Mira simplemente miro en cámara lenta como Lync se zafó de su abrazo y fue en contra de Ace

-¡Lync! Quieto, quieto, tiempo, tiempo-

Después de unos minutos –y de que el rostro de Ace se salvara de ser marcado de por vida- el neko se encontraba acostado en las rodillas de Keith mientras movía su cola de un lado a otro –con una galleta de chocolate con chispas de chocolate en la boca- y su amo le acariciaba la cabeza para que se distrajera, a su vez, Ace se encontraba mirando su hombro, en el cual Mira le ponía vendas.

-¿Has pensando en cortarle las uñas?-

-Muchas veces… ¿Acaso crees que se deja?-

-Y si le haces como los bebes (2)- recomendó Mira, terminando de curar a Ace

-¿Crees que no lo eh intentado?- dijo Keith con una gran gota estilo anime, un aura negra y casi, casi con ganas de querer quitarle la galleta a Lync.

Aunque si lo hacía, lo haría llorar.

Y no quería hacerlo llorar, aunque no había llegado hasta ese momento, sabía de antemano que no era buena idea hacer llorar a su pequeño Neko, y que si en algún momento lo hacía, lo pagaría caro.

_-No veras la luz del nuevo día- Amenazo Lync cuando Keith intentaba quitarle un paquete de galletas_

Y Keith prefirió hacerle caso, no por miedo, si no mera precaución ante las lindas garritas –que no lograba cortarle- a su amado neko.

-¿Cómo han estado los demás?-intento cambiar de tema él rubio, en vista de que se estaba aburriendo.

-Muy bien, Runo y Dan mandan saludos, mas Dan que ella, sinceramente-

-Oh si, y Hydron manda a preguntar si te quedaras con el neko- dijo Ace con una sonrisa sobándose el hombro con cuidado

-Dile que no, y que se busque el suyo, este es MIO- exclamo mientras abrazaba a Lync y a este se le caía la galleta

-Galleta-

-¿Qué?- dijeron Ace, Mira y Keith al mismo tiempo

Lync alzaba sus manos hacia donde se encontraba la galleta, como si de un bebe se tratara- Galleta-

-…-

-¡Aww! ¡Qué adorable!-exclamo Mira con rubor en sus mejillas

-Oh por dios… Si es un niño-

-No empieces Ace, tu rostro se salvo por poquito- amenazo Keith, solo para agacharse y darle la galleta al neko, el cual volvió a su posición anterior

-Ya, ya, no empecemos otra vez…-

-¿Y entonces?-hablo Ace, medio molesto

-¿Qué? –le respondió Keith de igual manera

-Pues ¿Qué?-

-¿Qué de qué?

-¿Qué de que de qué?

-Pues ¿Qué de…?

-¡YA CALLENSE!- gritaron Mira y Lync al unisonó aquello les comenzaba a fastidiar de sobremanera.

-Están peor que yo –comento Lync mientras mordía su galleta por primera vez

-Eso es cierto, aprendan a Lync, es mucho menor que ustedes y no se pelea tan infantilmente- Ayudo Mira mientras suspiraba y Ace miraba a otra parte molesto

-Si… Como no… -dijo Keith en un susurro solo para jalar de las orejas al neko-

-¡Miau! ¡Deja las orejitas en paz! ¡Mira!- se quejo el nekoro, sin soltar la galleta en ningún momento

-¡Keith!, trátalo como quieras cuando quieras, MENOS, en mi presencia… Oh le digo a Hydron que venga-

Esa única amenaza de Mira basto para que el mayor en aquel lugar soltara las orejas de Lync y al igual que Ace, desviara su vista hacia otra parte, obteniendo un suspiro por parte de las dos únicas criaturas vivientes que no se encontraban peleando y que mantenían una personalidad –o trataban- neutra en aquel lugar.

Finalmente, a eso de las 5 de la tarde, Mira y Ace se fueron del apartamento de Keith, no sin antes continuar con peleas, amenazas, mas peleas, gritos, rasguños, sin contar que por accidente el celular de Ace –a pesar de haber estado mojado- fue pisoteado –accidentalmente- por Lync nuevamente, ahora sí, matándolo –o rematándolo- por completo.

-Pudo haber salido peor-dijo Lync mientras se terminaba su galleta (3)

-¿Cuánto llevabas con esa galleta?-dijo Keith con duda en su rostro- ¿Mas d horas?

-Oye… Como despacio- se defendió Lync- Por cierto… ¿En que estábamos?

-Mmm… No se… ¿Rememoramos?-

-Nah, empecemos de nuevo-

-Está bien-dijo con una sonrisa- Uno…

-Dos…-continuo el neko, preparándose para saltar

-… ¡Tres!…-dijeron los dos al unisonó, solo para lanzarse uno encima del otro con la intención de matarse

-1 HORA ANTES DE QUE LLEGARAN MIRA Y ACE-

-¡Lync!-

-Mande- respondió el mencionado, afilándose las uñas con una lija (4)

-Porque… Rasguñaste… Los… Cojines…-decía Keith conteniendo la ira y rojo del coraje, mientras una venita la salió en la frente

-Ocupaba donde afilar mis uñas, ¿Por qué?-dijo de forma inocente, sentándose en el sillón y mirándole moviendo la cola de un lado a otro

Y en menos de un minuto el neko se había levantado, esquivando los brazos de Keith que amenazaban con que si lo tocaban lo ahorcarían hasta mucho más que cansarse, iniciando así una persecución entre amo y neko, donde para suerte de Keith, nada de lo que había en el lugar salió roto oh lastimado.

Finalmente y después de dar tres vueltas –como idiotas- al mismo sillón, Lync se tropezó con la alfombra y Keith se le arrojo encima, iniciando una pelea en el suelo –como siempre terminaban- hasta que para suerte de Lync, la puerta sonó –aunque como veces anteriores ninguno se detuvo-

-¡Keith! Sé que estas en casa, abre ahora mismo si no quieres que la derribe- grito Mira del otro lado de la puerta

-Tu línea no debería de ser "Soplare y soplare, y tu casa tirare"- menciono Ace ante la amenaza que Mira le acababa de hacer a su hermano mayor.

Y como si de la suegra se tratara –oh de alguien a quien odies, aunque yo no odio a la suegra porque no tengo- Keith y Lync se separaron, Keith abrió la puerta y Lync jugaba con una bola de estambre que había sacado de la nada –y que no mucho después volvería a usar-

-Hola…-dijo un Keith agotado, pero sonriente

-¿Interrumpimos algo?-Pregunto Ace con una sonrisa, para ver si el neko se encontraba completo, sin media ropa, oh con mordidas-

-No-dijo Keith molesto, mirándole

-Jeje… -Mira se interpuso entre Keith y Ace-

- HORAS MÁS TARDE-

-¿Qué… vamos… Ah… Cenar…?-Pregunto Lync mientras trataba de rasguñar a Keith, sentado encima de su abdomen

-No…. Tengo… La… Más… Mínima… Idea… -le respondió Keith con una sonrisa, tratando de alegar las garras de su rostro

-Pidamos… Pizza…-recomendó Lync, acercando su rostro sin dejar de forcejar con sus manos

-Per… fecto- termino de decir Keith, para dar la vuelta y tener a Lync debajo de él-¿De qué… La… Pedimos?

-Decide… Tu…-decía intentando levantarse, aunque sin embargo era obvio que la fuerza de Keith era superior a la de Lync.

Este fue un día más entre ellos… Qué locura sin duda alguna.

* * *

**Aclaraciones De La Autora:**

**1.- Y de muchos sabores :3**

**2.- Asi le hacia mi mama, de ahi la idea de cortarle las uñas mientras duerme**

**3.- Yo como asi XD**

**4.- xD**


	8. Viernes

_**Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece.**  
_

* * *

-¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?-

Se quejo Keith, al ver como Lync se encontraba arrodillado en la barra donde estaba la licuadora al lado de la estufa, checando curiosamente los gabinetes de arriba donde guardaba las galletas, condimentos y demás cosas que no necesitaran ir en el refrigerador, pero que le estorbaban en donde cortaba la comida.

-Nada-

Respondió rápidamente el más pequeño, que continuaba moviendo las cosas en el gabinete, notando que mero atrás, pero muy atrás se encontraba un frasquito de vidrio, pequeño, de color verde y con una etiqueta, la cual curiosamente, decía algo ridículo.

"Bébeme"

-¿Qué es esto?-dijo Lync, a la vez que sacaba el frasco

-Que es… ¡Dame eso!- asustado, Keith se acerco velozmente a Lync, lo bajo de la barra, guardo el frasco y cerro del gabinete fuertemente

-Esa nota es estúpida- comento- Parece sacada de Alicia

-¿Si verdad?... Pensé lo mismo cuando leí la etiqueta- dijo con una gran gota estilo anime

-Pero… ¿Qué es?- volvió a insistir el más pequeño con su ya antigua pregunta

-Mira Lync… En este mundo, hay cosas que no se deben de saber, hay otras que se deben hacer, otras mas que no se deben de saber pero que sabes, y otras que debes saber pero no debes saber-

Lync solo lo miraba… Sí, porque ni siquiera le había estado prestando atención a lo que decía después de los tres puntos suspensivos, y cuando finalmente Keith se había callado, Lync espabilo y parpadeo varias veces ya que por cinco minutos ni siquiera había parpadeado, era suerte haber tenido la boca cerrada

-Ve al grano-

-No te diré, no debes de saberlo-

-Ok, no tenias que darle tantas vueltas al asunto- se quito las manos de Keith, las cuales reposaban en sus hombros- Ahora con permiso

-A donde- dijo Keith, a la vez que tomaba uno de los hombros de Lync y lo jalaba, ya que este parecía tener la diabólica intención de ir por el frasquito

-¿No te das cuenta?... Hare caso a la etiqueta-

-Veta a la chingada- le dijo molesto-

-Dame una razón-

-Fue un regalo de Ace-

-… Ok, eso es suficiente- dijo Lync mientras se iba a la sala

No conocía completamente la relación que tenían ambas personas, solo había algunas cosas que quedaban completamente claras, entre ellas, habían 2 principales:

1.- Ace era el novio de la hermana de Keith, lo que hacía que Keith se pusiera celoso y no lo pudiera ni ver en pintura, es decir, lo odiaba, lo aborrecía si pudiera ocurrirle un accidente ocasionado por sí mismo –refiriendo a que Keith ocasione el accidente- … Lo haría.

2.- Ace parecía tener la misma manía en contra de Keith, ya que parecía que solo buscaba excusas para molestarlo, oh joderlo, aunque sabía que su vida peligraba cada vez que lo intentara.

Sin embargo, de ahí en adelante y las pocas veces que habían convivido, había notado que Keith no lo aguantaba, no lo tragaba, no lo digería. A pesar de que parecía que Grift ya llevaba más de un año de noviazgo con Mira.

Así que de todas formas, pasara lo que pasara debía de tener cuidado, no vaya a ser que ese botecito tuviera veneno.

-¿Es veneno?- Pregunto Lync, cuando ese pensamiento había cruzado por su mente

-Mmm… -Keith se lo pensó un poco, tal vez si le decía que era veneno se mantendría alejado de ese frasco- Realmente no lo sé, pero es algo que sospecho, de todas formas, no pienso matar a ratones o cucarachas inocentes solo para probar si funciona

-Es cierto… Las ratas no tienen la culpa, tal vez si las cucarachas…-

Y Keith se rio un poco, recordando que la noche pasada Lync se había asustado fácilmente al ver una cucaracha y que él había tenido que ir a matarla por el más pequeño no tenía el valor suficiente –aparte de que lo había sacado de la cama a patadas y parecía no querer dejarlo dormir sin haber matado a la cucaracha antes-

-Pero de todas formas, prométeme que no tocaras ese frasco-

-Lo prometo- dijo Lync, cruzando los dedos por su espalda.

Su amo había dudado en contestarle si esa cosa era veneno y se había quedado pensativo, si realmente aquello era veneno, así que no pasaría nada de malo si probaba un poco de esa cosa… A fin de cuentas, bien dice la gente por ahí "Poco veneno no mata".

-Bien… ¿Quieres merendar?-

-Claro, galletas con leche-

Ya eran pasadas las 11 de la noche, y Keith se encontraba profundamente dormido en su cama, donde se supone, también reposaba su nekoro, que había insistido tanto que este le había permitido acostarse a su lado para dormir, a fin de cuentas no ocupaba tanto espacio –aunque realmente cuando Keith iba a correr al más pequeño, este ya se había quedado dormido en la cama, y como le parecía tan adorable, no tuvo la suficiente crueldad para despertarlo oh mandarlo a dormir al piso-

-Mmm… No creo que sea veneno-

Dijo para sí mismo el nekoro, tomando la botellita de vidrio que el rubio le había quitado, para pasar a abrirla y olfatearla.

-Está bien que se odien… Pero no creo que Ace sea un asesino…-se bajo de la barra y se dirigió a la habitación de Keith

Con sumo cuidado, se metió en esta, caminando en cuatro con el frasquito bien cerrado en su boca, con dirección a la cama, justamente en el lado donde Keith se encontraba durmiendo, acomodado boca arriba. El más pequeño, con cuidado, se subió en la cama y se sentó primero en el abdomen del rubio, quitándose el frasco de la boca

_-Esto será difícil-_

Pensó el peli rosa, notando que el rubio se encontraba durmiendo con la boca cerrada, se veía tranquilo eh impasible de aquella manera mientras dormía, parecía… parecía…

_-Jajaja, se ve bien idiota- _

El peli rosa se rio, mientras que con la luz de la luna miraba el rostro de Keith, con una gran sonrisa, si su amo escuchara el comentario que acababa de pensar, estaba seguro que no viviría para contarlo.

Finalmente volvió a mirar el frasco, y leyó nuevamente la nota…

"Bébeme"

**¿Lo bebe? ¿Oh no lo bebe? ¿Qué es?**

**Y justo en ese momento, el reloj marco las 12…**


	9. Sabado

_**Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece.**  
_

* * *

_La curiosidad siempre mata al gato._

Se quejaba, un rubio, recostado boca abajo en su propia cama, con solo la sabana que tapaba su cuerpo de la cintura para abajo, obviamente desnudo, viendo molesto el estúpido frasco que su nekoro se había tomado, aunque para su suerte, solamente se había tomado la mitad.

A su lado, profundamente dormido y acurrucado a su lado, se encontraba su pequeño Neko, que tenía una linda sonrisa en su rostro.

Realmente había odiado el instante en que había aceptado esa botella del malnacido de Ace, ese… ¡Aggg!, ¡¿A qué imbécil se le ocurre regalarle afrodisiaco al hermano de tu novia!?

_**Oh claro, a Ace.**_

Como lo odiaba… Bueno, no lo odiaba, solo no soportaba la idea de que pequeña hermana saliera con un imbécil descerebrado e inútil que la mayor parte del tiempo esta serio y se quiere burlar de él, era solo eso.

_Lync miraba dudoso la botella, ya la tenía abierta, tan solo era de tomarle un trago –oh tomársela entera- sin embargo dudaba, incluso sus manos ya le estaban temblando donde no podía concentrarse en tomarla, pero, tomo la decisión de hacerlo cuando vio que los ojos de Keith se abrían._

_-Lync… -susurro medio adormilado Keith_

_Y el nekoro solo le sonrió levemente en lo que este volvía a cerrar los ojos._

_-¡LYNC! ¿Qué Diablos?-abrió los ojos de repente solo para ver como el neko se tomaba la mitad de la botella, quitándosela antes de que la tomara entera._

_Justo se la quito y ambo se quedaron quietos mirándose el uno al otro, Keith tragaba saliva esperando que no le hiciera efecto lo que se acababa de tomar, Lync por su parte, estaba desconcertado por la actitud de Keith y esperaba que esa cosa hiciera efecto._

_Y cuando menos se lo espero, el más pequeño comenzó a sentirse extraño, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y de un momento a otro comenzó a respirar con la boca._

Al principio se había negado, no quería hacerlo con su nekoro… Bueno, si quería…

No, no quería

-Oh por un demonio, admítelo- se quejo su consciencia

-Tú, eres quien no ayuda- se respondió Keith- Debiste haberme detenido

-Tu sucia mente me gano-

-Mi mente no está sucia-

-¿Quieres apostarlo?-

-No gracias-

-Bien, y ahora me peleo conmigo mismo… ¿Qué falta?... Tomar un espejo y hablarme a mí mismo y ponerme de sobrenombre algo como… como…

-¿Spectra?- recomendó su consciencia

-Si gracias… Mmm… Ese nombre suena bien… ¡Oye! ¡Ese no es el tema!

El tema, era que no quería acostarse con su nekoro debido a que este era un niño, sola y únicamente un niño, no quería que lo tomaran como un pedófilo, principalmente porque el neko era menor de edad, si el –Keith- tuviera 24 y el neko de perdido tuviera 18, bueno, está bien, no le importaba tanto… ¡Pero Lync tenía 14! ¡Podían demandarlo!

-¿Mmm?-

Abrió levemente los ojos, aun molesto, pero los abrió porque comenzó a sentir una linda garrita hacer círculos en su espalda, probablemente el nekoro se encontrara más tranquilo, adormilado oh lo que fuera… Eran apenas las seis de la mañana y ellos apenas se habían dormido a las 4…

Lo único que esperaba, era que su nekoro no hablara e hiciera una pregunta en específico

-¿Estas enojado?-

Ya valió

-No-

Continuo sintiendo como la garrita hacia círculos en su espalda, poniéndole la piel chinita, el neko sabía de antemano que si se encontraba molesto Keith –aunque le venía valiendo- y no quería molestarlo… ¡Peeero!, no tenia sueño, y estaba aburrido, así que silenciosamente se movió en la cama, acomodándose más cerca de Keith

-Lync… ¿Por qué tomaste del frasco?-

-Tenía curiosidad… Y no te creí que fuera veneno, Ace no es asesino-

-¿En verdad?-

-Si… Probablemente tu si lo mates en la cocina con una sierra eléctrica, pero no creo que él lo haga- dijo un sonriente nekoro, abrazándose de Keith y restregando su cabeza en él

Keith se quedo en silencio, con una cara de sorpresa, ¿Lync pensaba eso de, él?

-Si lo tomas en cuenta, no creo que sea mala idea esa forma de matar a Ace- recomendó su consciencia, a la vez que anotaba mentalmente esa forma de matar al novio de su hermana.

-Lync… ¿Qué sientes?-

-Pereza-

Y un suspiro por parte de Keith, dio por terminada la conversación, sabía de antemano que Lync no pensaba decirle nada de eso, ya sea porque no entendía la frase en el sentido que él lo decía o porque no lo quería entender

**O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o-7 horas más tarde -o.o.o.o.o.o**

-¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo?-pregunto Keith, al ver como Lync se encontraba buscando, nuevamente, dentro de la alacena.

-Estoy buscando- respondió con simpleza el más pequeño, moviendo su cola de un lado a otro, visiblemente feliz

-¿Y que estas buscando?-

-Haber si tienes más de esa cosa… Me gusto…-

Y Keith, que en todo momento se había encontrado recargado en el marco de la cocina, se fue de frente dándose de golpeo contra el piso, ¡Como le había podido gustar eso!

-Por un demonio Lync…-

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora que dije o hice?

-¿Se puede saber por qué diablos te gusto?-le pregunto sumamente rojo y mirándolo

-Bueno… No se… Tal vez porque fue mucho- contesto sonrojado, sin embargo su sonrojo no se notaba debido a que tenía casi medio cuerpo metido en la alacena

-¡Bájate de ahí!

-¡Vete a freír espárragos! ¡Suéltame!-

-¡No te suelto!-

-¡Me estas molestando!-

-¡En la madrugada no te molesto tanto!-

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o Afuera del apartamento o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

A diferencia del interior, donde Keith y Lync se encontraban discutiendo fuertemente, afuera se encontraban Ace, Mira, Dan, Runo, Alice y Shun, todos listos para ir probablemente al cine, y como buenos amigos probablemente iban a invitar a Keith y a Lync –principalmente porque era muy probable que el más pequeño nunca hubiera ido a uno- sin embargo, apenas llegaron y escucharon los gritos…

Y Ace corrió como loco a pegar su oído junto a la puerta, esperando escuchar algo, con un nuevo celular en la mano –cortesía de Marucho y Ren a quienes extorsiono con algunas fotografías que tenia por ahí bien guardadas-

-Oigan… ¿No deberíamos entrar y detener la discusión?- dijo Dan

-Probablemente… No vaya a ser que Lync resulte golpeado- le respondió Mira con preocupación, debido a la vez que habían ido y el neko había sido golpeado con una caña de pescar

-¿Se puede saber que estamos esperando? –se quejo Shun, que no tenia paciencia ante los gritos que se escuchaban, para ese momento, se sorprendía que los vecinos no se hubieran quejado

-Esperamos que Ace se quite de la puerta, para poder abrirla- explico Dan

Y en efecto, Ace se encargaba de bloquear la puerta, no quería interrumpir la discusión, mas bien, quería escucharla todo lo posible ya que le parecía divertida y principalmente, porque siempre terminaban ellos dos, gritándose sus verdades

-¡Maldito Precoz!

-¡Imbécil!-

-¡Zorra!-

-¡Bastardo!-

Y de un momento a otro, se escucho como la puerta del apartamento de Keith, era derribada por segunda vez en la semana, y obviamente, por la misma persona.

-¿Mira?-dijo dudoso Keith, yendo a la sala

-¡Oye! Aun no terminamos nuestra discusión –se quejo Lync, yendo detrás de el

-¿Se puede saber porque peleaban ahora?-molesta, Mira miro a su hermano con enfado

-Jajaja, su discusión se escuchaba desde lejos- se burlo Ace

-Tu…-susurro Keith, molesto

-Ace… -susurro Lync también- ¡Ace!

Grito feliz el Nekoro, acercándose a dicha persona, haciéndola retroceder

-¿Eh?- dijeron todos los espectadores, que aquí entre nos eran Dan, Shun, Alice y Runo, que parecía que disfrutaban de la función

-¿Dónde compraste esa cosa que le diste a Keith?-

Por un momento todos se le quedaron viendo a Lync, y finalmente, cuando Keith reacciono, se sonrojo de sobremanera

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Esa co…-

Y de un momento a otro, Keith había tapado la boca de Lync y se lo había llevado arrastrando a la cocina, de donde se escucharon un par de gritos de "¡Aaa!" "Suéltame" "No me muerdas" "Aleja tus manos" "Jodete" entre otras palabras y golpes con cosas metálicas –probablemente sartenes-, hasta que finalmente, después de unos minutos regreso Keith, tosiendo levemente y acomodándose la ropa

-Amm… ¿Ah que se debe su visita?-

-Bueno… Pensábamos en invitarlos al cine…- Dijo Alice, mirando detrás de Keith ya que no veía al Neko

-Oh que bien, ¿Qué película?-

-Algo infantil, como Kung Fu Panda 2 - dijo Dan con una sonrisa

-Está bien… ¿Llevo a Lync?-

-¿Quieres que tu apartamento sufra de nuevo?-dijo Ace con una ceja alzada, como si fuera lo más obvio

-_Sabias que solo los estúpidos contestan con preguntas-_Recordó instantáneamente Keith con una sonrisa divertida… Ahora era cuando el "auto-amor-por-su-Neko" volvía (¿?)

-¿Hablan de mi?- pregunto Lync, saliendo de la cocina con un bote de helado

**Keith sí que sabía callarlo.**


	10. Domingo

_**Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece.**  
_

* * *

Era sorprendente, que solo en una semana… No se hubiera vuelto loco.

Aunque claro, estuvo y se encontró demasiado cerca en varias ocasiones en volverse loco, sobre todo el día de ayer, cuando en el pequeño instante que salieron de terminar de ver la película le quito la vista a su lindo neko…

Y este se perdió en el centro comercial.

Fue una búsqueda extenuante para todos –porque Keith los obligo, amenazo y juro bailar sobre su tumba si el neko no aparecía- le ayudaron al rubio teñido a buscar al pequeño niño, que se había perdido, sin éxito alguno obviamente, hasta que se anuncio por alta voz que un neko de cabello rosa se encontraba en obje… Cofcof… Personas perdidas.

Al final todos agradecieron porque el más pequeño hubiese sido encontrado –gracias a eso seguirían con vida y su tumba estaría intacta de ser profanada- ahora día Domingo, Keith se encontraba recostado en la totalidad del sillón más largo, mientras que encima de él se encontraba Lync, moviendo su cola lentamente quedándose dormido en su pecho ante la caricia en sus cabellos por parte del rubio.

Y los suspiros por parte de Keith, eran lo único que rompía con aquel silencio, que a pesar de todo no era incomodo.

Y mientras Lync se dormía.

Keith pensaba seriamente en que haría con el neko.

Claro, la semana aun no terminaba, la semana terminaba técnicamente cuando la hora era la misma que cuando se hizo, es decir, más o menos a las 10 de la mañana.

Miro de nuevo al Neko… Y entonces… Comenzó a recordar… Todos aquellos hermosos e inolvidables momentos que vivió con el neko.

_Cuando lo vio por primera vez._

_La primera vez que lo hicieron_

_Cuando sus sentidos, neuronas y consciencia volvieron y se dio cuenta de todo._

_Cuando conoció el carácter de su felino_

_Cuando hizo ese estúpido trato con su hermana_

_Las veces que Ace le tomo fotos, video o grabo su voz junto al neko_

_Cuando el neko dejo de hacer que el tomara café_

_Cuando lo obligo a ir a la tienda demasiado temprano a comprarle algún dulce o galletas_

_Cuando le puso demasiado azúcar a su café_

_Cuando rasguño el sofá y los cojines._

_Cuando lo obligo a ir a comprar leche a altas horas de la noche_

_Cuando le rasguño la espalda_

_Cuando le mordió los hombros_

_Cuando se desvelo por culpa del nekoro_

_Cuando le desordeno el apartamento_

_Cuando pensó que su estúpido neko iba a morir_

_Cuando no le ayudo más que la mitad a recoger el apartamento_

_Cuando le obligo a ver una serie llamada "Code Geass"_

_Las incontables veces que le dio un golpe_

_Las incontables veces que pelearon_

_Las incontables veces que se aventaron de madres –se la rayaron mutuamente-_

-¡Pero qué vil mentira! ¡Esta semana estuvo de la chingada!- (1)

Grito Keith tan fuertemente que el neko se despertó y cayó en el piso, con sus uñas afiladas aferrándose a la alfombra, los ojos muy abiertos, demasiado para ser exactos, y su cola al igual que sus orejas con el cabello erizado, debido al susto

-Perdón- se disculpo Keith, con cara de aburrimiento

-Mmm… -recibiendo solo una mala mirada por parte de Lync, que comenzó a lamer el dorso de su muñeco a modo de molestia, dándole la espalda-

-¿Qué?-

-De perdido deberías fingir interés- le respondió el nekoro, el cual tenía demasiado sueño y solo poso su cabeza cerca del pecho de él, sin volver a acostarse en el sillón, mas bien, se encontraba arrodillado a su lado

Y Keith suspiro, él no tenía sueño –un poco, pero se aguantaba- y aparte se tenía que quedar despierto para recibir a su hermana y los demás, que habían prometido –amenazado- que irían a su departamento, ya que si el nekoro se quedaba, comenzarían a tomar fotografías del más pequeño y de todos

-Tus conocidos son problemáticos-

-No, no lo son… Son unos malditos hijos de su…-

-Entiendo, entiendo…-

**~-~-~-~-~ 1 Hora después ~-~-~-~-~**

-28… 29… 30… Ya no cuento ni más ni menos- dijo Keith en voz alta a la vez que salía del baño para pasar por su cuarto e ir a la sala y mirar a todas partes.

Hacia mas o menos media el nekoro había comentando su desagrado ante estar aburrido, oh peor aún, estar arriba de Keith quedándose dormido, sumándole eso que no había nada bueno en la televisión –como cualquier domingo (2)- fue que el neko lo convenció de jugar a las escondidas en el departamento, porque de que lo había convencido, lo había echo.

Ahora, se encontraba buscándolo por la habitación, checando el armario, debajo de la cama e incluso el techo, pero… Nada

Salió de su habitación y se dirigió al otro cuarto –que usaba como bodega- movió cosas, las sabanas, miro detrás de varios muebles… Pero aun así, no lo encontraba.

Salió nuevamente de ese lugar y se regreso a la sala, miro a la ventana… No, el neko no era tan estúpido para un intento de suicidio por accidente.

Se sentó en el sillón pensativo… ¿Dónde puede estar?

***TocToc***

-¿Mmm?-

Con duda y tranquilamente, Keith fue hacia la puerta para abrirla, y notar cómo se encontraban ahí todos sus amigos… Oh las personas que llamaba amigos y trataba de reconocer –inútilmente- como tales.

-Hola- dijo secamente Keith

-Hermano, vinimos a ver cuál será tu decisión- le dijo Mira, empujándolo para quitarlo de la puerta y así dejar que no solo ella entrara, si no también toda la prole que la acompañaba

-¿Y tenían que venir todos?-

-Amm… No, pero nos colamos porque no teníamos nada que hacer- dijo Dan

-Mmm…- Y Keith solo los miro de mala manera, se aprovechaban de su amabilidad que ni siquiera el sabia que tenia

-Y… Amm… ¿Dónde está Lync?-pregunto Alice, al no ver a la linda mascotita

A lo cual, y la única respuesta de Keith, fue alzar los hombros

-No lo sé… Estamos jugando a las escondidas… Y no lo encuentro- dijo de forma simple, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

Y todos se le quedaron viendo… ¿Keith jugando a las escondidas?... Por dios ¡Ese no era Keith! Los extraterrestres finalmente se habían dado cuenta del alto coeficiente intelectual de Keith y se habían llevado al verdadero dejándoles solo una copia completamente exacta de la exactitud del anterior… ¡Incluso le habían teñido el cabello! (¿?)

-No seas ridículo Dan- se quejo Ren

-Disculpa- le respondió Dan, que era él que había pensado todo eso- ¡Hey! No te metas en mi mente

-Oh si, disculpa eso- dijo nervioso Ren

-¿Eh?- Exclamaron los demás, sin lograr entender eso

-No, nada, nada- dijeron al unisonó Ren y Dan

-Bueno… ¿Y ya buscaste en todas partes?

-Si… Pero no lo encuentro-

-Por favor, sería estúpido que no lo encontraras, ni que tu apartamento fuera tan grande- hablo Ace

-Créeme, si crees que es tan estúpido, ¿Por qué no lo buscas tu?- dijo totalmente seguro de sí mismo el rubio teñido, y los demás que no tenían nada que hacer, se pusieron junto a Ace para buscar al pequeño neko

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~10 minutos después~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

-Que poco aguante- comento Keith, al ver como todos se pasaban a sentar a la sala

-Oye… Es bueno escondiéndose…-

-Es verdad, pero ¿Dónde está?-

-Eso lo veremos en un momento- Keith se levanta de su asiento- ¡Me rindo!

Unos minutos más de silencio, ningún ruido proveniente de un lugar… Y de repente… Una puerta de la cocina se escucho como se abría cuidadosamente, a lo que todos se dirigían a la cocina para ver porque el ruido…

Y ahí, bajando de uno de los gabinetes, moviendo su cola felizmente de un lado a otro

-…-

-¿Qué?-pregunto Lync, una vez que había salido totalmente, pero se había quedado de rodillas en la barra

-¿Cómo diablos te metiste ahí?- pregunto incrédulo el pobre rubio

-Jajaja, ¿Realmente deseas saberlo?- Keith se quedo pensando por un minuto… Y después reacciono- No gracias

-Wow Lync, eres bueno escondiéndote- dijo Alice con una sonrisa

-Lo sé… ¡Mira Keith! Lo que me encontré mientras estaba escondido- exclamo feliz y emocionado Lync, mostrando un frasquito de vidrio con un liquido adentro que se encontraba hasta la mitad (3)

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto la hermana del teñido

-Mmm… Me es familiar… ¿Dónde lo habré visto antes?- dijo pensativo Ace

-… ¡AH! DAME ESO NEKO ESTUPIDO- le grito Keith, acercándose rápidamente a Lync para quitarle ese frasquito

-¡VETE A LA CHINGADA! ¡Nunca! ¡Es mío!-le contesto el Neko, que trataba de hacer hasta lo imposible de que no se lo quitara

-¡Ah! Ya sé que es- dijo Ace, quitándole el frasquito a ambos, ante la atónita mirada de todos

-¿Qué es?- dijeron los exentos de los problemas de Keith y Lync

-Es...-

¡PAZ!, un golpe bien dado por el sartén, y Keith le quito el frasco para tirarlo por la ventana de la cocina, ante la mirada de todos

-Arf…. Arf… ¿Qué?- exclamo cansado el rubio teñido

-¿Desde cuándo tenemos una ventana en la cocina?-pregunto Lync, que no había visto la ventana en toda la semana

-Cuando a la autora se le ocurrió esta parte- le respondió simplemente

-Aww… Yo quería ese frasco…-

-Jajaja- Y todos se comenzaron a reír, sobre todo por el pobre de Ace, que todavía yacía inconsciente en el piso.

Aquel tipo de acciones, les hizo ver a todos ellos, que a pesar de lo mal que se llevaran Amo y mascota, en cierto momento al amo se le sería imposible deshacerse de su mascota, por lo tanto, tan solo con ver la forma en la que Keith trataba a Lync, les era fácil adivinar, que este se la quedaría por siempre…

.

.

The End

.

.

* * *

**Aclaraciones De La Autora:**

**1.-Amo el fic que me inculco esto XD**

**2.-Asi son mis domingos sin cable o internet.**

**3.-Isis, si quiero hacer una continuacion, pero trabajare en ella en un rato xD**


End file.
